(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hockey stick shaft, although the shaft could be used with other implements. The shaft includes a core of rectangular cross-section running the full length of the shaft. A cloth fabric is wrapped around the perimeter of the core and extends from the shaft blade end at least partways toward the shaft opposed end. A wood veneer covering is then wrapped around the core/cloth fabric and preferably extends from the shaft opposed blade end at least partways toward the shaft blade end, with a space between the end of the wood veneer and the shaft blade end where the cloth fabric is exposed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide hockey stick shafts into which a removable blade is attached. There are several ways in which a removable blade is confined within the shaft for play. The blade may have a tenon which contains an adhesive thereon. Generally, the shaft blade insertion end and the blade tenon are heated. With the adhesive softened, the blade tenon is inserted into the shaft blade insertion end. Upon cooling, the adhesive retains the blade tenon within the shaft. The shaft of the present invention is designed to be used with this "hot melt" process.
An alternative to this "hot melt" adhesive is to provide a way to expand the blade tenon once it is inserted into the shaft. This tenon expansion provides for a non-adhesive friction retention of the blade tenon within the shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,901 teaches a blade with expandable tenon. This blade can also be used with the shaft of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,221 teaches a hockey stick formed of composite materials. The reference teaches a unitary wood veneer outer layer extending the length of the hockey stick handle.